


Time with me

by irememberyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Random - Freeform, nonAU, some members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: -An OngHwi fanfictionSeongwu thinks that Daehwi doesn't spend more time with him than the others. The members are worried and there is Lee Daehwi, busy showing his efforts for him.





	Time with me

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow inspired and based from the prompt given by sanflwr and I just added some touches.  
> Thank you very much and I may not be doing justice with the onghwi tags but thank you for wasting some time in opening this link:)  
> PS: This just came out of nowhere was I suddenly missed writing. Hehehe.  
> PPS: let’s just think that the timeline is near e/o in this fic because as what I have said, this just came out of nowhere. Thank you again for wasting some time in opening this! All the love <3

-

 

Ong Seongwu sighs. Four in the afternoon and he’s not home yet. He taps his finger on the couch as he stares on his phone, waiting for a message that he knows may never come.

“Seongwu-yah, how about helping me fix these take outs?” Jisung called from the kitchen and he knows that he got no choice but to help him. The other members are either inside the toilet, playing games aka Daniel and Jihoon who are indulged in a game in the living room and the other maknae line who went on a shopping spree as it’s their free time.

“What’s with the long face Mr. Ong?” Jisung asked as he noticed the expression of the younger. Seongwu is usually one of the happy pill so his expression right now bothers him.

“Nothing hyung.”

“Nothing means something, tell me.” Jisung knows that his members can’t really keep anything from him, being the mom of the group has brought him this kind of ability.

“Did you and Daehwi fight?” and with the sudden change of expression from the younger, he knows that it’s about his relationship with one of the maknaes.

“What happened?”

“We didn’t fight hyung.” Seongwu said in a flat tone.

“I can feel that you didn’t… or else I could be talking my heart out to Daehwi right now.” he chuckles.

“So tell me what happened?”

“It’s nothing hyung, it’s not about us…” Seongwu looked around.

“I just don’t feel like eating chicken for dinner.” He blurted out as his eyes darted on the boxes of flavored chicken that he was taking out from the plastic and that made Jisung raise a brow.

“Then what do you want to eat?”

“Ehhh… samgyetang.” He doesn’t even know why that came out of his mouth.

“It’s still a chicken… Ong Seongwu.” Jisung pointed out as he placed his hand on his waist while looking at Seongwu who is now dumbfounded.

“I’m going to the toilet.” Seongwu scratched his nape and dragged himself out of the kitchen, leaving Jisung look at him with a judging face. _Something’s not right._

 

 

 

Througout the dinner, Jisung decided to observe the pair and he can’t see anything unusual with them. Daehwi is in his usual self, joking around Guanlin who was teaching them some Chinese phrases. Seongwu on the other hand is eating his chicken properly after being scolded by Jihoon after he saw how he ate the first few pieces. Although he saw how Daehwi placed several chicken pieces on Seongwu’s plate which he found so cute.

“Ah right! Jihoon hyung! There is this project that they asked us to make and I need some help.” Daehwi suddenly said as he raised the chicken on his hand.

“If I’m thinking it right, I think I know what it is, okay, come to our room later.” Jihoon said with a grin.

“I will! Thanks!” and Jisung just continued to observe.

 

 

-

 

“It’s hot but it’s cold!!” Daehwi whined after they finished rehearsing three songs in a row. It’s winter but they’re sweating because of the rehearsals. They’re now preparing for their fan concert and they’re a few days away from it.

“Water.” Seongwu approached the younger with a bottle on his hand.

“Thank you hyung.” Daehwi smiled sweetly, the special smile that he claimed to be only showed to him.

“You’re sweating a lot.” Seongwu pointed out as he reached for Daehwi’s fringe and fixed it.

“I’m surprised that you’re not out of breathe, hyung.” Daehwi suddenly said which made his brows crease.

“Are you mocking my stamina… Mr. Lee Daehwi?” Seongwu asked as he took a step forward on him and that made Daehwi giggle. Seongwu can’t help but smile when he hears his laughter, it has always been one of the most beautiful sounds the moment he heard it.

“You’re famous of it… even wannables know about your weak stamina hyung.” Daehwi pointed out.

“Are you making fun of me right now?” Seongwu asked as he took another step closer to him. He really likes playing with Daehwi like this, he’s so cute and he just doesn’t stop giggling. His hand was supposed to reach and circle Daehwi’s waist when Daehwi’s name was called.

“Daehwi come here first, we need to rehearse All I want for Christmas stage.” Woojin called from across the stage.

“I’m coming!” Daehwi replied in a cute manner as he gave Seongwu one last look before striding across the stage to where Woojin, Jinyoung and Jihoon are leaving Seongwu with a sigh.

“Daehwi ain’t going anywhere, what’s with the deep sigh? Is there something wrong?” Minhyun came tapping his shoulder.

“Nothing.”

 

 

-

 

Seongwu is glad for the final bows during the fancon. Jihoon seemed to be lost on his way that he always ends up somewhere instead of his usual place making him and Daehwi end up holding hands for the final bow. He made sure not to let go of his hand while walking around the 360 degree stage. He made sure not to let go of the hand of the younger while walking and dragging him around. He’s very happy and satisfied with how the fancon turned out and how the fans came and enjoyed the entire show and now holding Daehwi’s hand like this makes him even happier, forgetting about the tiredness over the long hours of performing and being on stage.

 

 

“Jinyoung hyung!!!” Daehwi ran across the room as his feet wasn’t able to take a break which made him end up in a bear hug with Jinyoung who was able to catch him on time.

“Why are you in a hurry?” Jinyoung asked while laughing as Daehwi broke the hug.

“Look at this! Look at this!!!” Daehwi excitedly showed the banners he was holding.

“Mom said she received those while waiting to enter the venue earlier. Aren’t they cute?” Daehwi beamed as he flipped over the different banners. Jinyoung got some and checked on every banner as well.

“DeepHwi is like the holy ship.” Jaehwan commented as he laughs. They’re perfectly aware of the word ‘ship’ and how the fans pairs up every member and gives the pair a name.

“But minhwan is still superior.” Jaehwan added as he leaned unto Minhyun who was seated beside him. It earned laughter from the members as Minhyun can only shake his head.

“Do I have my own set of these?” Jinyoung asked with a smile. He may always show a cool image outside but he can’t let the fans’ effort go to waste, he wants to have his own collection of it to treasure it, just like what he does with the other banners and gifts that he gets from the fans.

“I don’t know, let’s ask manager hyung later.” Daehwi replied.

 

Jihoon noticed how silent Seongwu is at the side while scrolling on his phone as he’s doing the usual thing he does, searching for his name.

“Hyung.” Jihoon called his attention.

“Yeah?”

“ongniel is famous too!” Jihoon giggled as he hopes to lift Seongwu’s mood but it just made Seongwu smile slightly.

“Are you okay with that?” Seongwu suddenly asked. They’re at the side and the members are back to doing their own things, they’re just waiting for the managers to give them a go signal that they can now leave the venue.

“With you and Daniel hyung? You’re best friends, what’s wrong with that?” Jihoon asked back.

“Isn’t Daehwi and Jinyoung the same? They vocally express how they consider each others as best friend just like you and Daniel hyung.” Jihoon pointed out and that just made Seongwu sigh.

“I know.”

“Are you and Daehwi having a problem?” Jihoon concern tone made Seongwu sigh again. He’s the third person who asked that to him. First was Jisung, then Minhyun and now Jihoon, he won’t be surprised if the other members noticed it as well.

“No, of course not.” _I think I am the one having a problem._

“Talk to him if you’re worried about something hyung. Daniel hyung and I enjoys each others company by playing games, that became our past time… recently, I haven’t been seeing you and Daehwi around each other… I’m not in the place to say anything but if something is bothering you, tell him.” Jihoon continued. He’s not the best person to give advice but he’s been in this kind of relationship longer than the two. Daniel and him started since produce 101 era and they’ve been going steady since then, they have gone through different problems already but they always ends up fixing it and he knows how adorable Daehwi and Seongwu is, if there’s something wrong, he knows they can fix it too.

“It’s just something that troubles me.”

“What is it?”

“Daehwi seemed to spend lesser time with me than the other members… I just want to be like…” he sighed.

“Me and Daniel hyung?” Seongwu nod.

“But you and Daehwi can always have a different kind of relationship though… don’t you think so?” Seongwu sighed at Jihoon’s words.

“Sometimes hyung, you just have to open your eyes and see Daehwi’s role in your life instead of comparing and complaining about time.” Jihoon beamed at him.

“I can’t believe this hyung is hearing advices from Park Jihoon.” Seongwu produced a small chuckle as he adjusted his position on his chair.

“Age doesn’t matter in giving advices, it’s the experience.” Jihoon winked as he stood up.

“I’m going to Daniel hyung.” Jihoon said as he walked off. Seongwu just followed Jihoon’s figure who immediately sat beside Daniel. He can see how wide the smile of the older is as he reached to pinch Jihoon’s rosy cheeks.

“Let’s head out together.” His thoughts were distracted when he saw Sungwoon standing beside him already.

“Eh?”

“Manager hyung said we can leave now, the van is here.” Sungwoon replied.

“Oh right, let’s go.” Seongwu stood up and reached for his bag. His eyes roamed around the room to find his tiny guy and somehow, his hazy mind found a little happiness when he saw Daehwi turning to look at him and smiled.

 

 

-

 

Seongwu can feel how lack of sleep is catching up on him. Aside from the challenge of having a weak stamina, he knows how long he can stay up without sleep and now is the time where he actually need a proper sleep aside from the short naps he can take. End of the year programs and awards nights is something that he has always wanted to experience when he gets to debut and now that he’s experiencing them, he can’t help but feel really happy of what he have achieved.

“Drink this first.” He opened his eyes to see Daehwi’s bright smile with a flavored drink on his hand. He last saw him dancing with Jinyoung and Guanlin, practicing a certain part of the dance.

“Daehwi.” He smiled and Daehwi didn’t have to wait for him to say it as he just directly sat beside him. Seongwu opened the bottle and took a gulp of the drink.

“You can sleep if you want to. Rehearsal wouldn’t start in 15 to 20 minutes. I’ll wake you up.” Daehwi said with a smile as he took the bottle from the older.

“Do I really tired?”

“Yes you do.” Daehwi’s reply made Seongwu brush his palms on his face.

“Come here, take a nap and I’ll wake you up.” Daehwi adjusted his position to let Seongwu rest his head on his shoulder. He may be the smaller one but they sure have a comfortable position now. No words were exchanged after Seongwu rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. It just took several moments for Daehwi to hear Seongwu’s steady breathing, a sign that he has fallen asleep.

“Sleep well… Seongwu hyung.” He smiled as he held his hand.

 

 

 

-

 

Daehwi roamed around the section and has been checking on the several oversized polo but he can’t figure out which one to buy.

“That looks good, why don’t you get it?” Jinyoung asked as he pointed at the clothing Daehwi is holding.

“Which one is better, this one or this one?” Daehwi raised another one.

“They both look good, just get them both.” Woojin commented as he passed by, it just made Daehwi roll his eyes.

“Woojin hyung doesn’t know about fashion… tsk! Daehwi get the left one if you want to pair it with the black jeans you got, the other one for the ripped jeans… it’ll look good if you add some accessories too.” Guanlin butted in and that made Daehwi nod. He trusts his own fashion sense for himself but buying for _him_ is a different matter.

“And hyung will definitely like whatever you get for him.” Guanlin pointed out and that made him giggle.

“I’m thinking of buying another set.” Daehwi replied.

“Lee Daehwi I’m tired, when are you going to finish? I don’t even know why I came with you guys.” He can hear Woojin groan from some part of the shop and he doesn’t even want to know.

“Just go choose something, I’ll pay.” Daehwi rolled his eyes and he can hear Woojin howl. He just prays he won’t max out his card.

 

“Wait, so you’re not buying for yourself?” Jinyoung suddenly asked when he realized that Guanlin seemed to be talking about another person.

“I’m buying for _him_ , I want him to know I’m not mad and I am so excited for him too.” Daehwi replied with a giggle as he can already imagine him wear the clothes he chose.

“Seongwu hyung still thinks you’re mad because of the MC spot?” Jinyoung confusedly asked.

Weeks ago, they were told that MBC is eyeing Wanna One to be one of the MC for Music Core. Everyone is excited and among them, they know that Daehwi really wants to get a chance to become a music show MC. The topic was put on hold and they thought that it was cancelled because of their schedules or some conflicts but they were surprised when their manager announced that Seongwu was chosen to get one of the MC spot. Everyone’s happy for him, especially Daehwi. He must admit that he somehow felt sad but he believes that it’s not the end, he’ll get a chance to do it too, just not now.

 

“Will coordi noona use it for his clothes on the show?” Jinyoung asked.

“I don’t know, I think he has a set of clothes to use, he can just wear this on his way there or something or maybe on the airport… I don’t know, I just want to buy him clothes.” Daehwi replied with a huge smile.

“I’m happy to see you happy with Seongwu hyung.” Jinyoung suddenly said.

“You’ve been saying that since we got together hyung… thank you and I am happy too.” Daehwi smiled.

“I hope you can find yours soon too.”

“I don’t want anyone from our members, you and Seongwu hyung and Daniel hyung and Jihoon hyung are enough… I don’t want to add burden on Jisung hyung.” Jinyoung shook his head which just made Daehwi laugh.

“Oh my God! This pink jacket with black sleeves and collars is perfect!” he suddenly exclaimed as he raised it. Jinyoung can only roll his eyes, his best friend is really in love.

 

 

-

 

Seongwu’s tired. He came from the rehearsal for their opening number as MC in Music Core. He’s really happy to get the job and he swore to do his best while it lasts. He really thought Daehwi will get it but turned out that he was the one chosen. He can’t reject the offer but he also want make Daehwi feel better despite the situation but Daehwi just kept on telling him that he’s happy and excited for him.

They don’t get to spend more time together these days especially that they moved dorm. They both wanted to room together but of course, they had to do stuffs according to what the majority wants and they’re also filming for the season 3 of Wanna One Go in their dorm so they ended up rooming with their best friends and so he ended up with Daniel but of course, there are times they sneak in. Daniel goes to the room shared by Woojin and Jihoon and so Daehwi comes over to their room making Woojin have no choice but to go over the room shared by Jinyoung and Daehwi.

 

“You’re back hyung.” Daniel lifted his head from his Ipad.

“Why are you here?” Seongwu nonchalantly asked.

“Where am I supposed to be aside from our room?”

“Pink Sausage room?” Seongwu gave an obvious reply and that just made Daniel laugh.

“I wanted to but Woojin shooed me out saying that he wants peace and Jihoon had to do some things as preparation for university so I had no choice but to go back.” Daniel sounded dishearted which just made Seongwu roll his eyes.

“Oh, where are these from?” Seongwu asked.

“He left the card on your pillow.” Daniel replied with a beam. Of course, Seongwu knows who ‘he’ is.

“So they went on shopping…” Seongwu sat on his bed as he reached for the card. This morning, he came out of the room and found out that Daehwi already left with Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin. Some members have their free time while some members have either a personal schedule or just chose to stay in the dorm. This happens when their comeback is nearing, they get some free days then they’ll have to focus in preparation.

“I honestly think that he bribed the others to come with him, especially Woojin… I owe him.” Daniel replied. He didn’t understand the situation first but he was surprised when Daehwi asked if he had fun with Jihoon while they were out. That’s when he realized that the other members really did leave the dorm leaving just him and Jihoon in their dorm. They ended up playing the whole day and Jisung just had to enter their dorm and reprimand them for not eating healthy as they just had some food delivered while playing.

Seongwu just chuckled as he opened the card.

 

_MC Ong! I got these outfits for you. I’m sure you won’t be able to wear them on the show but I just can’t wait to see you wear them some time soon. I gave so much thought in choosing them from top, bottom, shoes and accessories, tell me if something doesn’t fit okay? Kekeke. I love you and I know you’ll do well <3 <3 <3_

_LovelyHwi_

_PS: I asked Guanlin hyung’s help in this._

_PPS: I’m not in our room, I’m in the other dorm to help Jaehwan hyung with his new song. Just rest because I know you’re tired, I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you <3_

Seongwu’s smiling from ear to ear. Since December, he hasn’t been spending a lot of time with Daehwi as they’re both busy. They may be in the same place, same schedule, same event but that doesn’t mean that they get to spend a lot of time with each other. He doesn’t know what’s wrong especially that he’s seeing a different set up when it comes to Daniel and Jihoon but he just chose to keep his silence. He loves Daehwi so much that he’s already fine in seeing him happy every day but now he realized that he missed out an important piece… and that is the fact that Daehwi never fail to show him how much he loves him. He says it, he shows it and he always feel it.

“I’m going.” He stood up.

“Where?”’

“Other dorm.” And he stormed out of the room leaving Daniel with a brow raised, obviously judging him.

 

 

 

 

“Oh you have arrived.”

“Hi hyung!” he passed by Jisung without waiting for him to continue talking.

“Where is Jaehwan and Daehwi composing?”

“They’re inside Guanlin’s room.” Jisung replied as he follows Seongwu behind.

Seongwu didn’t even knocked as he just directly opened the door, only to see Daehwi lying down on Guanlin’s bed with a pen on his hand.

“Seongwu hyung…” Jaehwan recognized his presence as he shh-ed him.

“He fell asleep while writing, I just let him be.”

“Where’s Guanlin?”

“In your dorm hyung, playing with Jinyoung.” Jaehwan replied.

“Are you two done?” Seongwu asked.

“We can continue this tomorrow or on our free time. Daehwi seemed tired from shopping the whole day. The maknaes bought tons of paper bags when they arrived earlier.” Jaehwan replied and that made Seongwu smile.

“I’ll take it from here.” Seongwu smiled at the main vocal. Jaehwan just nodded as he gathered the stuffs and equipment they used. He also carried Daehwi’s laptop out, planning to bring it in his room.

Seongwu brushed his fingers on the fringe of Daehwi’s hair. He looks so soft while sleeping, his pouty lips looks so cute and his cheeks just looks so soft.

“You must be tired.” Seongwu whispered as he adjusted Daehwi’s position.

“Oh, you’re bringing him back?” Seongwu paused to turn around and see Jisung at the door.

“Yes hyung.”

“Have you fixed it?” that made Seongwu’s brows to crease.

“Fixed what?”

“You had a problem right?” that made Seongwu gulp. Problem? It was a problem that he had… something that Daehwi had no idea at all.

“It was nothing hyung, I just had some troubles but we’re good.” Seongwu smiled.

“Are you sure?” he nodded.

“I’m glad. Daehwi loves you so much, whatever trouble that was, I hope you’ll talk to him about him, okay MC Ong?” Jisung’s really like their mom and what he said just made him nod and smile.

“I want to sleep beside him tonight. It’s been months since I last slept beside him.” Seongwu pouted with the thought. Because of busy schedule, they always just end up dragging themselves in their rooms after long days of schedule.

“I know he misses you too. Will you sleep here or will you ask Jinyoung to squat on ongniel’s room?” Jisung asked as he can’t help but smile, if Daniel and Jihoon are so into each other especially they share the same hobby of playing games, he really finds Seongwu and Daehwi’s relationship adorable. He knows that Seongwu will always take good care of Daehwi and he knows how much Daehwi loves his hyung too.

 

 

 

 

_Jisung’s body is slumped on the couch. Today’s his free day after two days of filming for a variety. He scrolls on his phone to see what are the fans doing, on twitter and on their fancafe. He occasionally chuckles and giggles at how cute they are but his attention was taken by a figure entering their living room from Guanlin’s room._

_“Daehwi you’re here.” Jisung sat straight and asked Daehwi to come over. The younger’s pout is visible as he sat beside him._

_“What’s wrong with our baby Daehwi?” Jisung always baby the younger ones, especially Daehwi. There is really something about the kid that gives him the need to protect him all the time._

_“Seongwu hyung…” Daehwi sighed._

_“What’s the matter?”_

_“I miss him hyung.” Daehwi sounded so sad and that made Jisung pout as well. He reached for his back and started to caress it._

_“Is there something going on that I don’t know?” Jisung asked. The pair usually gets affected by how the fans pair up the members but through time, they were just able to adjust and live with it._

_“Nothing hyung. I just miss him so much.” Daehwi leaned his head on Jisung shoulder and sighed._

_“Aw this baby is really in love… Seongwu must be missing you so much too.” Jisung patted his head._

_“He’s so busy and now he’s busier because of his MC job… lesser time to see him around except when we are rehearsing…” Daehwi sighed again._

_“Do you want me to talk to Seongwu? I don’t want our baby to be sad.”_

_“No hyung… I already talked to Guanlin and I’m fine… I just had to tell you.” Daehwi replied._

_“I’m glad that Guanlin is there and you’re there for him too when you need to express and converse in English.” Jisung smiled at him as Daehwi pursed his lip into a line._

_“Everything will be alright okay? It’s natural to miss each other even if you’re living in the same house. Someone just needs to reach out… do you understand me, Daehwi?” Jisung met Daehwi’s eyes. Few moments later, a smile formed on the younger’s face._

_“I get it hyung, thank you!”_

“Careful.” Jisung assisted Seongwu in carrying Daehwi.

“Shouldn’t we worry at how light he is?” Seongwu whispered.

“Daehwi’s healthy according to the doctor, it must be his natural body size and weight.” Jisung chuckled.

“Careful… careful…”

 

The moment they entered the room shared by Jinyoung and Guanlin. Words didn’t even have to be said. Jinyoung just sighed as he carried his pillow and left the room with Guanlin. Tonight, he’s sleeping on the room shared by Daniel and Seongwu.

“I’ll leave the two of you here.” Jisung said as he faced the door. He made sure to take a peek before closing it.

 

As Seongwu fixed the blanket on Daehwi, the younger one stirred and it didn’t take a moment for him to open his eyes.

“Seongwu hyung?” it took him a few seconds to realize who was standing beside his bed.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Seongwu asked.

“But how did I get here and Jinyoung hyung- “ he’s surprised not to see Jinyoung on his bed.

“Hyung-“ he’s cut off when Seongwu’s lips landed on his forehead.

“I miss this baby so much. Can I sleep here tonight?” Seongwu grinned.

“Hyung~” Daehwi had to bury his face on his palm as he knows he’s blushing so hard right now. Seongwu chuckled as he sat beside him, Daehwi moved to give more space for the older.

“Come here.” Seongwu pulled him and had him lie on his chest.

“When was the last time we had this kind of position?” Seongwu asked.

“Before our fancon? I think?” Daehwi pouted.

“You’ve been busy with the maknae line and other things, I miss you.” Seongwu finally said his troubles but he chose not to say much about it, let those thoughts stay in his mind as it was just him, being a needy guy.

“I didn’t want to give you any troubles and we’re both busy… I miss you too.” Daehwi snuggled in his embrace. Smelling Seongwu’s perfume this close is something that he really likes to do.

“You are never a trouble to me, Lee Daehwi.”

“I know. Can we not talk about it now? I just miss being this close to you.”

“But about the MC role-“

“I told you, I’m the happiest person that you got the job. Don’t you believe me?” Daehwi lifted his head to look up on him, only to be welcomed by the sharp jawline of the handsome man beside him until Seongwu also looked down to meet his eyes.

“Thank you for the clothes. I’ll be wearing them and look handsome for you and our fans.” Seongwu’s words made Daehwi giggle.

“I’ll expect that.”

“Shouldn’t you sleep?”

“I’m not sleepy anymore. Are you tired?”

“Hmm…”

“Sleep then, I’ll be here beside you.” Daehwi patted Seongwu’s stomach which made the older laugh.

“Let’s just fall asleep when we do, I want to savor this moment of sleeping beside you again.”

“We can do this again though…”

“If we’re not busy?”

“Yes, if we’re not busy.” Daehwi nodded.

“Ah! I love you, Lee Daehwi.”

“I love you too hyung.” Daehwi giggled. Seongwu pulled him closer and kissed his temple.

“I love spending time with you.”

“Me too hyung, me too.” Daehwi just then snuggled closer, what is space for these two? No one knows.

“And Daehwi…”

“Yes hyung?”

“I’m sorry?”

“For what?”

“For not seeing it…” that made Daehwi’s brows creased as he looked up again only to be welcomed by Seongwu’s melting stare.

_For not seeing how much you tried your best in showing your love for me and instead I was just busy being troubled by how you don’t spend much time with me. I’m sorry._

“Hyung?”

“Forget it.” Seongwu gave him a reassuring smile which obviously confused Daehwi but as he pulled him closer to his chest, that just assured Daehwi that whatever that ‘sorry’ for is, it’s something that just made their relationship stronger.

 

A proud and happy smile formed on Jisung’s hyung as he turned around only for his eyes to widen as he held his chest.

“What the hell Kang Daniel?!” he whispered loudly as he walked away of the door while Daniel still judging him seriously.

“Are you seriously eavesdropping on the two, hyung?” Daniel raised a brow as he held his glass of water closer to his chest while raising a brow at Jisung.

“I was just worried okay?”

“So you eavesdropped-“

“Cut it Daniel, I’m going now. Lock the door.” Jisung didn’t wait for Daniel to reply as he left their dorm with a happy smile on his face.

 

“Ah Seongwu hyung, take your time with Daehwi while I have to deal with Bae Jinyoung.” Daniel stared at the door as he chuckled and turned to head into their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good day!
> 
> Comments, kudos and hits are very much appreciated, thank you again!
> 
> -irememberyou


End file.
